


boiling blood

by amuk



Series: familia [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, without fail, he would protect his parents. --Owain, Lissa</p>
            </blockquote>





	boiling blood

**Author's Note:**

> Just some snippets of Owain’s life. I think I’ll add some more for each of the kids later, focused on their relationship with their parents

1\. **Crest**

“You can stop now, Owain,” Lissa said, her face red.

 

“No, no, mother,” Owain declared, making sure to turn his arm toward everyone in the castle who saw him. “I will protect your honour and show this Brand to all who come, so none may doubt you.”

 

Lissa turned a brighter red and hid her face. She should never have told him about her fears, she really shouldn’t have.

 

And no, she wasn’t crying any happy tears, she wasn’t.

 

…

…

…

…

…

2\. **Fantasy**

 

And he ran, ran away into a fantasy of boiling blood and uncontrollable power.

 

Anything was better than reality, than the fact that he was a weak child who couldn’t save anyone.

…

…

…

…

…

3\. **Blood**

 

“You…” Owain growled. So these were ones behind it all, the ones that destroyed everything.

 

He could still hear his father’s last words, see his mother’s sad smile before she left to fight.

 

“I will kill you,” he snarled, raising his sword.

 

For once, his blood was boiling.

…

…

…

…

…

…

4\. **Protect**

 

“No!” Owain yelled, seeing the sword heading to his father. Running, he blocked the attack, killing the attacker.

 

No, it would not happen, not again. This time, without fail, he would have his father’s back.

…

…

…

…

…

…

5\. **Pranks**

 

“Mother!” Owain complained, pulling a frog from his backpack. “You are tarnishing the clothes of fate, the sacred garments given to me!”

 

Lissa stuck out her tongue, laughing. “It’s not my fault you’re an easy mark.”

…

…

…

…

…

…

6\. **Revenge**

 

Lissa stared at Owain, taking in his muddy face and tattered clothes. “What were you doing?”

 

Owain grumbled, looking away. “Nothing.”

 

“Owain.”

 

“...I was trying to prank you.” Owain groaned as he tried to move, his body sore. How was catching a frog harder than fighting a battle?


End file.
